Mi razón de seguir
by yusha
Summary: Aquella era la cuarta vez que acudía a ese sitio y pensó que tal vez debería acostumbrarse a esas visitas, pero lo cierto es que dudaba que algún día lo lograría. Pero al menos, Minato tenía una razón que lo ayudaba a seguir.


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del _Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos_.

 **ABRIL:** Un fanfic inspirado en otro fanfic.

* * *

.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno no ninja / Posible OoC / Inspirado en _Siempre cuidaré de ti_ , de mi autoría.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1160

.

* * *

 **Mi razón de seguir.**

 **.**

Detuvo el auto al llegar junto a los árboles del estacionamiento, las intermitentes aún parpadeando un par de segundos después de apagar el motor.

Echando un vistazo a los alrededores Minato suspiró, sacó la llave del contacto, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró a la derecha para tomar el ramo de flores que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto, aguardando un segundo o dos antes de abrir la puerta y bajar.

Se mantuvo de pie junto a su vehículo durante unos instantes, observando todo el verdor que surgía en la colina frente a si antes de expulsar un segundo suspiro y atreverse a cerrar la puerta y avanzar.

Aquella era la cuarta vez que acudía a ese sitio, la tercera que llevaba un ramo de flores consigo y pensó que tal vez debería acostumbrarse a esas visitas, pero lo cierto es que dudaba que algún día lo lograría. Especialmente cuando en realidad no eran algo que disfrutara.

—Candidato, buenos días —le saludó el jardinero al verlo pasar, y Minato, levantando una mano respondió el saludo.

—Buenos días —dijo sin detenerse a corregir al anciano que sonriendo volvió a retomar sus actividades.

El año anterior Minato se había postulado como candidato a la presidencia municipal, un cargo adecuado a él según todos a quien conocía y que al acercarse las elecciones, por decisión propia Minato había optado por declinar.

— _Tengo un hijo de dos años y es tiempo de dedicarme a él_ —había dicho en su discurso de renuncia, cediéndole el puesto a alguien más, después de eso Minato se había retirado de la vida pública aunque la mayoría de la gente del pueblo aún le reconocía como "el candidato".

Tal vez algún día dejarían de llamarlo así, se dijo Minato siguiendo su camino con aquel ramo de flores en las manos, andando por el camino de pequeñas escaleras que lo llevaba a lo alto de la colina en donde dos grandes olmos se mecían al compás del viento, mas su destino se encontraba hacia la izquierda, cruzando por el espacio que el jardinero había dejado a manera de puerta en la pequeña barda de arbustos que le llegaba a la rodilla, a unos ocho metros de distancia y frente a una losa de piedra blanca ante la cual se agachó dejando el ramo de flores, el familiar nudo en su garganta apareciendo mientras sus dedos rozaban las letras inscritas en la piedra, esas que a pesar del tiempo aún dolían:

" _Kushina Uzumaki, amada esposa y madre._ "

—Ya ha pasado un año ―dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos imaginándose que ella estaba frente a él, sentada en ese sitio en que estaba la lápida con su cabello rojo suelto y ondeando al viento, mirándole con sus grandes y preciosos ojos y sonriendo como si no hubiera muerto un año atrás.

De alguna manera, imaginarse a Kushina le hacía más fácil la visita y aun así a Minato le tomó algunos minutos sobreponerse y volver a hablar.

―Naruto está creciendo fuerte y sano, todos los días pregunta por ti... Mikoto me convenció de que lo llevara a maternal junto a Sasuke, se levan bien ellos dos y Rin los cuida, ¿sabes? Abrieron esta escuela nueva y la contrataron, yo no sé cómo pero Rin dice que de alguna manera ayudé a que consiguiera ese trabajo... y Kakashi y Obito también trabajan, no en la escuela, sino en la policía... aunque ese fue más bien Fugaku. Al final te hizo caso ―comenzó a contar, sus ojos azules abriéndose de nuevo a la realidad, mirando la lápida blanca sin dejar de sonreír al recordar las discusiones que su esposa solía tener con el moreno sobre los otros dos.

― _Ellos dos tienen potencial_ ― solía decirle Kushina a los gritos, señalando al par de cadetes cada vez que les llamaban la atención por disturbios en los dormitorios y ella salía a defenderlos para que no los corrieran de la academia de policía en que ella trabajaba y de la que los otros dos se graduaron poco después del funeral un año atrás.

Al pensar en ello, una vez más Minato suspiró.

Se le hacía tan dificil estar en esos momentos ahí, en ese lugar, recordando el cortejo fúnebre que lo acompañó, el ataud que habían metido bajo tierra, el nudo en la garganta y el vacío en su pecho que no se iba...

―Las cosas han cambiado... tantas cosas han pasado y no tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera que estuvieras aquí ―murmuró cerrando los ojos aunque en sus ojos no había más lágrimas ahí, imaginandola una vez más, deseando sentir el tacto de su mano en su mejilla, sus labios besando su frente, ansiando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ella en verdad estuviera sentada ahí, viva...

Pero él sabía lo imposible que era que su deseo se cumpliera, que nada en todo el mundo podría devolverle a su esposa muerta en un accidente automovilístico del que el responsable había escapado y del que a veces Minato sentía que nunca iba a sobreponerse, pero del que hacerlo y ser fuerte por su hijo que tanto le necesitaba y a quien a veces le parecía demasiado difícil cuidar solo porque Naruto era aún muy pequeño para comprender...

Así que, resignado a la realidad, Minato miró por última vez el nombre de su esposa, tocó sus labios con los dedos y de esta manera depositó su beso sobre la lápida quitando las briznas de hierba que el viento soplaba sobre la blanca piedra.

―Es tiempo de irme ―dijo y sonrió― y tengo que ir por Naruto, le he prometido que haría ramen, es su comida favorita ―dijo pensando en él, en su pequeña razón para vivir, alzando la vista al frente, a los dos grandes olmos que se mecían con el viento.

Por un segundo su corazón se paralizó al notar junto a uno de ellos una silueta femenina, su cabello rojo ondeando al viento y Minato supo que se trataba de Kushina...

―Kushina ― en voz baja pronunció poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, mas el sonido de un claxon a su espalda le hizo voltear: un cortejo fúnebre llegaba al cementerio e imaginó que pronto decenas de personas vestidas de negro llegarían de decenas los vehículos y se dirigirían a alguna de las fosas que posteriormente cubrirían con una lápida como la de ella, ella a quien por un instante creyó ver junto a aquellos grandes árboles, pero cuya presencia había desaparecido al volver a mirar...

Y asintiendo agradecido al espíritu de Kushina que había ido a visitarlo, Minato volvió a mirar la lápida de su esposa un poco más tranquilo, prometiendo que volvería a visitarla para su aniversario de bodas antes de finalmente alejarse de triste aquel lugar y volver con su razón de vivir, su pequeño Naruto a quien cuidaría y amaría por sobre todas las cosas, teniéndolo siempre como su prioridad y buscando para él siempre su bienestar...

.

 **F I N**

.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _Inspirado en_ Siempre cuidaré de ti _, un fic que tengo en proceso, me atreví a escribir este fic que vendría siendo una precuela._

 _De inicio debo confesar que tenía planeado que fuese ubicado dos de años más adelante y no solo uno después, pero al pensarlo mejor decidí hacerlo de esta manera para que fuera independiente del otro fic así que este es el resultado._

 _A los que leyeron agradezco su tiempo, espero no haber roto demasiado su corazón, siéntanse libres de dejar review si así lo consideran._

 _Nos leemos en otros fics._


End file.
